


Revolution

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M, No Romance, frienship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Katniss sort of knew about the bombs that Gale and Beetee were making? This is an idea that jumped at me. A sort of confrontation between Katniss and Gale about the revolution. I know they have a part in the book, but this is more in depth conversation, in my opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short angstyish friendship fic of Gale and Katniss. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, and an account.
> 
> Title is taken from "Revolution" by The Beatles.

"Gale! You think you can just end it? It's not that simple! Snow will not go down without a fight! No matter what weapons you and Beetee invent, it won't matter. Weapons aren't going to help you." Katniss yelled at Gale.

"Oh really? You would know? How do you know this?" Gale challenged.

"Because I know Snow, he won't give in that easily! This revolution is not going to go how you plan it to! We all want to change this but blowing up innocent people? Really Gale? When did you stoop to Snow's level? Destruction is not going to change things!" Katniss stated.

"Oh and what will stop him? Holding hands? That didn't work for you Victors in the arena! If we get the upper hand on him, we can end this! He's dropping bombs, why can't we?" Gale shouted.

"You'd drop bombs on innocent people?" Katniss asked.

"They're not innocent. They watch the Games. They enjoy them." Gale stated.

Katniss scoffed and shook her head. "If that's what you are up to, you can count me out. I'm not going to bomb innocent people! No matter how much I hate Snow, I would never stoop to his level!" Katniss shouted.

"Then I guess you don't care about changing things. Have fun sending two children into the Hunger Games each year, Katniss." Gale sneered and walked away, leaving an upset and frustrated Katniss.

"For what it's worth, I think you're right." A voice said from around a corner. Katniss ran towards the voice but couldn't find its owner. But she knew that voice. She knew who it belonged to.

Oh, how Coin would react if she knew what Boggs had just said to her. But Katniss would never tell, because for the first time in a long time, someone was on her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the whole Boggs thing came from... It just jumped out at me, smacked me in the face, and demanded that I put it there. But I like having Boggs say it as opposed to the person who was originally going to say it.


End file.
